Digital World Revised
by theclumsystallion
Summary: A little story I might go with. I really liked digimon, but it could really use some spicing up, so here's my shot at it.


Jonathan and Pat stood alone on their battlefield in the digital world. Jonathan wiped the sweat from his forehead while his other hand clung to his digivice as if it were a lifeline. The sharp edges of the quivering machines cut at his palms, but this seemed to only satisfy John. His blood trickled down the edges of the digivice slightly, and Jonathan felt as though his blood gave more life to his digimon, and as he himself shed blood, then his passion would push Leomon on just to that limit that they needed.  
  
Pat stood cheering on Frigimon, who stood farther back from Leomon, desperately firing blasts on ice at their enemy, Myramon. It toppled a bit and cried out, but then resumed it's larger size.  
  
"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon cried shouted. The lion of fire flew from his hand, roaring and smashed into Myramon. Leomon leapt into the air and drew his sword. He slashed at Myramon, and Myramon fell backward more.  
  
"Finish him Frigimon!" cried Pat. Frigimon began to extend his fist for the final blow, but Pat felt a hand on his shoulder. he turned around and saw Jonathan's face. Jonathan's features were hard, and he looked unpenetratable at first glance, but once you saw in his eyes, you saw that his heart was truly soft, and that his care was for the well being of all.  
  
"Let him go Pat." Jonathan said softly. Leonmon followed suit and backed away. Myramon took the opportunity to quickly run dart at full speed. Frigimon lowered its fists and came toward his master.  
  
"Sorry Jonathan, just got carried away is all." apologized Pat. Jonathan shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Jonathan lifted his digivice and looked into it intently. "We're close now. The signal is coming from in that cave."  
  
Jonathan and Pat had ventured into the digital world only a few hours ago, and had been chasing this signal the whole time. It had lit up on Jonathan's digivice last night and he had advised Pat to join him early in the morning. Jonathan only assumed it was a new digivice, and thought this a fair assumptioon all things considered. They were due for a new recruit now.  
  
Frigimon began to glow and his outline shrunk down to shorter than Pat. The little digimon waddled up to Pat's side. It resembled a penguin, and was apply named 'Penguinmon'.  
  
Leomon took mighty strides forward to Jonathan's side and did the same thing. Leomon glowed and shrunk to shorter than Jonathan. He looked like a strange cross between a rabbit and a lizard, but was completely red in color.  
  
"You feeling okay Elecmon?" Jonathan asked his digimon. Elecmon nodded enthusiastically. Jonathan a short bob of his head in return in return and turned to face the cave. They walked forward toward the dark mouth of the cave and went in, staying close together. They had come through the snowy mountains to the slightly more volcanic region (as the digital world was set up in such a nonsensical way). The cave proved actually to be quite comfortable and moist, kind of like a sauna. Jonathan hoped that they wouldn't run into any more trouble for the rest of this trip.  
  
The cave moved on and on until it was almost pitch dark. "A little light Elecmon?" Jonathan asked. There was a low buss and Elecmons tail lit up briliantly. A flash of light streaked ahead through the cave and dissapeared into the great beyond.  
  
"I goes on forever." Pat cried hopelessly.  
  
"There is something up there." said Penguinmon, in his usual casual way.  
  
"What is it?" asked Elecmon.  
  
"A door. A big wooden door." Penguinmon answered.  
  
"How far?" asked Jonathan.  
  
"Not long now. The flash of light was just an illusion. it won't be long now."  
  
The four walked further into the depths of the cave, and it seemed to get cooler and cooler as they went, much to the satisfaction of Penguinmon is seemed. They moved carefully through the darknes, hands outstretched in front of them, until Jonathan finally felt wood underneath his hands.  
  
"This is it!" cried Penguinmon proudly.  
  
Jonathan backed from the door a bit, feeling along for the handle, but there was none. He felt along the sides and felt the hinges and judged that the door opened inward. He felt around for the center of the door and pushed hard. The door slowly opened and light shone out from within. The four shielded their eyes from the light until they were adjusted until they could see again. They seemed to be standing in the middle of a large, old fashioned settlers kitchen, with a kettle glowing on the wooden stove and all.  
  
Jonathan pulled out his digivice. It beeped ferociously as they seemed to have reached their target. "It's in here." said Jonathan, "I can't get a lock on it though. Look around."  
  
Pat and Penguinmon nodded, and they both began to look around, scowering the cupboards, but carefully replacing everything as they went through. Jonathan started on the other side of the room and they both moved along the walls. They both did a semi-circle of the room and met in the middle where they gave each other blank looks. They stood in front of the stove. Jonathan bent down to the grate doors.  
  
"What do you think?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Hey," shrugged Pat, "crazier things have happened. Remember, you found mine in an ice-box."  
  
Jonathan smiled and opened the grate to the stove. The fire was hot inside, and Jonathan squinted into it, looking for the digivice. he pulled out his own and pointed it into the fire. Jonathan's digivice began to emit a redish hue, and the fire from the stove began to cease slightly. It seemed to be collecting in the center in a large circle.  
  
Jonathan fell backward as with a flash of light the red light turned yellow and flew from the grate and knocked Jonathan back. It flew straight across the room into the opposite copboard and blew a hole in it. The room was quickly silent. Pat strode over to the cupboard and opened it. Inside a small computer screen now lay, now with an open exit for them.  
  
"I guess it's off to find its master." Pat said, "think he'll be a good apple, or a bad?"  
  
Jonathan got up off the floor and brushed himself off. "I guess we'll find out in a couple of days. I want you to get a hold of Anne and tell her to be watching the entrance ports for the next few days and to get a hold of me as soon as their is any activity with that digivice."  
  
Pat nodded in response.  
  
"I want to get to this one before they do."  
  
"We will John. Don't worry."  
  
They both moved toward the screen together. Jonathan turned around to Elecmon. "Elecmon, do you think you could-"  
  
"Not a problem." Elecmon responded loyaly.  
  
Jonathan gave him a big smile and nodded.  
  
"I'll stay with him." Penguinmon came to Elecmons side.  
  
"Thanks you two. See you soon."  
  
Jonathan and Pat looked into the computer screen and extended their digivices. The screen began to glow and Jonathan and Pat were sucked back into their world. Elecmon and Penguinmon turned around and walked away from the screen, leaving the old settlers ktichen now without a fire and a broken cupboard. 


End file.
